


Stuck in the Blink

by writeprodigiously



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: F/F, Multi, Voyeurism, somnophilia (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Annie has been using her Blinker Stone for some... shall we say, unorthodox purposes. Namely, spying on Kat and Paz’s sexual encounters. The couple finds out about this, however, and prepares a little surprise for Annie...Commission for kinkynokyoukai





	

Antimony Carver was used to using her Blinker Stone for all sorts of things, but she would never have expected to use it to aid her voyeuristic streak. But there she was, masturbating furiously to the sight of her two closest friends getting it off with each other.

 

“Oh, Kat!” Paz cried out in pleasure as Kat ate her out with an incredible gusto. Kat was kneeling at the edge of Paz’s bed, face buried in her girlfriend’s dripping pussy, with Paz’s long, slender legs draped over her shoulders. Paz had gotten her off only minutes before, and Kat was more than eager to return the favor.

 

Annie looked on, floating in noncorporeal space that translated to several feet above Paz’s bed, constantly moving to get the perfect view of her best friend and her best friend’s girlfriend giving it to each other - Kat eating Paz out while Paz fondled and massaged her own breasts, moaning and gasping all throughout. Kat was making plenty of noise too, moaning and making slurping noises as she licked and sucked and lapped at her partner’s pussy while fingering herself.

 

“Mmm,” Kat said, tearing herself away from Paz’s pussy for a moment. “You taste so good…” She then dove back into her girlfriend’s quivering muff, fingering herself almost as fast and hard as Annie was doing to herself in her noncorporeal form.

 

Annie was more than happy to see her two friends happy together as a couple, of course, but there was a large and growing part of her that wished she was on the receiving end of her best friend’s ministrations instead. She felt some shame in this knowledge, but not enough to stop her from schlicking and moaning wildly in time with Paz’s gasps. An energy began to float off of Paz, visible only to the spiritually-inclined Annie, and she knew that Paz was close to cumming. Her masturbation grew faster, wanting to cum in time with Paz, and in short order she got her wish, the two of them letting out wails of pleasure and falling into powerful, shuddering orgasms.

 

As soon as she was done cumming Annie felt a powerful sucking sensation, drawing her back into her body. She was pulled across the dorms, back into her flesh-and-blood form.

 

Annie awakened in her bed, panting and gasping for air. She stuck her hand down her pants, feeling out her own pussy and finding it drenched.

 

She knew that spying on Kat and Paz like this was wrong, just like how she had been copying Kat’s schoolwork, but how could she resist? They were her two best friends, and she found both of them to be incredibly, unbearably attractive.

 

It had all started one evening with the three of them hanging out in Annie and Kat’s room after classes. Both Kat and Paz had been acting strangely all night, and after they both excused themselves with flimsy excuses, only a few minutes apart, Annie had decided to check up on the both of them with her Blinker Stone. She found them together in Paz’s room, making out furiously, and Annie was unable to pull herself away from the sight.

 

Annie had looked on in amazement as the two continued, eventually undressing each other and beginning to go at it in earnest, and even if she could have looked away and gone back to her body she did not want to. Kat’s lithe, muscled body and Paz’s lean form and light brown skin were absolutely entrancing, and eventually her voyeuristic viewing turned into a perverted sort of participation as she stuck her hand down her pants and began to go at it herself in her spiritual form. She found that the stimulation in this state was just as strong, if not more so, than stimulating her physical body, and she was immediately hooked.

 

Annie sighed, remembering both her first and her most recent act of voyeurism (and, yes, the many inbetween - the three of them were all horny young adults, after all), and settled in for another round of masturbation, this time in her physical body, before Kat came back.

 

\---

 

The next day, the three of them were hanging out once more in Annie and Kat’s shared room. As the evening wore on the tone became more tense and awkward, each of the three of them anticipating the inevitable. The young couple stuck to each other like glue, and Annie tactfully pretended not to notice the not-so-subtle assgrabs and finger-trailing between Kat and Paz. Annie did her best to hide her impatience as well, but she could barely hold herself back from letting out a sigh of relief when the two left the room on yet another flimsy excuse - Paz said she wanted to check on the animals, and Kat claimed to have an idea for a new sort of device that she had to go to her workshop and try machining immediately.

 

Annie waved them both out of the room, almost shooing them away despite herself, and lay down in her bed, pulling out her Blinker Stone. She toyed with it for a few minutes, waiting, and then she sent an effort of will through it and detached her spirit from her body. In this form it was a matter of moments before she reached Paz’s room, and she was not surprised to find that the young couple had not reached it yet - they had probably gotten distracted snogging in an isolated corner somewhere. They were sure to show up soon, however, and Annie was fine with waiting. From the way the two had been all over each other in Annie’s presence, things were sure to get wild tonight.

 

Annie licked her lips - which were purely metaphorical in this nonphysical state - and waited. But the minutes passed, and neither of them entered the room. Perhaps they had been stopped by a professor or something?

 

She quickly grew impatient, and decided to check the halls for them. She was  _ horny _ , dammit, and where were those two?

 

She checked the hallways between hers and Paz’s room, but the pair were nowhere to be found. There was only one other place they could be, and that was…

 

“Oh no,” she said.

 

Annie sped back to her room as hastily as she could, and when she passed through the wall into her bedroom her fears were confirmed. Kat and Paz had doubled back to Annie’s room, and were even now looking at her unconscious body, approaching it and talking about how their plan had worked perfectly. Kat was holding something some sort of metal hoop in her hand, and Annie floated back towards her body. There was still some way out of this, she was sure. After all, they couldn’t have  _ known _ she was using the Stone to spy on them, could they? She could say she was just wandering around, waiting for Kat to get back…

 

Before she could reach her body, however, Paz lifted her unresisting head up and Kat affixed the metal band around her neck. A small light blinked alive on the front of what turned out to be a metal collar, and when Annie tried to merge back with her body she was thrown back from it, like running into a brick wall. The light on the collar turned red and beeped, and Kat and Paz looked at each other with devious grins of accomplishment.

 

“Looks like your newest invention worked,” Paz said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek in a gesture of reward and pride.

 

“Just in time, too,” Kat replied, patting the metal collar with her hand. “The beep means she was unable to return to her body.”

 

“So she’s definitely watching us now?” Paz asked.

 

“Yep, her blinker-self is somewhere in the room right now. Which means it’s time for us to begin.”

 

“Begin what?” Annie said, furious. “Let me back into my body!” But they could not hear her, of course, her total inability to make herself heard in the physical world now a detriment rather than a tool of her voyeurism.

 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, Annie dear,” said Kat, looking at Annie’s body’s unconscious face for lack of anything else to talk to. “Y’see, we’ve known about your little spying expeditions the whole time.”

 

“We even put on some shows specifically for your viewing pleasure,” Paz interjected.

 

Kat continued, saying “But we’ve decided that, since you’ve had so much fun watching us, it’s our turn to have some fun with you. And with you locked out of your body, it’s time for you to watch yourself get a royal fucking instead of either of us.”

 

With that, Kat pulled a padlocked duffel bag out from under her bed and unlocked it with a key that had rested on a cord around her neck. She did not open it yet, but Annie knew that there couldn’t be anything good in there.

 

She tried to return to her body, but slammed into the wall each time. Her will was wearing out, and there was nothing she could do to return to or control her body in any way. She was like a living doll with that collar around her neck, unable to move or speak. Her body’s breathing was running on automatic, slow and even despite her current distress.

 

“Now there’s no need to worry, Annie,” Paz said. “We’ll be gentle-”

 

“Well, not  _ gentle _ , exactly,” interrupted Kat.

 

“Well, yes. Not gentle. But we won’t hurt a hair on your beautiful head, I promise.”

 

_ That doesn’t help! _ Annie wanted to scream, but it was useless. There was no way she could be heard, no way she could protest. Besides, there was something about this that was oddly fascinating, something that had her rubbing her ghostly thighs together without her even realizing it.

 

With that, the two went about stripping Annie. They quickly reduced her to total nakedness, struggling a little with getting her limp body in the right position. They were very careful, however, taking great pains to make sure not to bend her in any way that would cause pain - not that she would be able to feel it anyway, and all three of them knew that. It would, however, save her a great deal of discomfort when she was finally able to return to her body.

 

Once she was completely nude, the two other girls stopped a minute to admire her body. Paz looked slightly amazed, while Kat bore a devilish grin.

 

“Wow Annie,” Kat said. “That is one hell of a bushy pussy.”

 

Annie’s Blinker-self turned beet-red. She had been meaning to shave her pussy ever since she had first seen Paz’s shaved one and Kat’s meticulously-trimmed muff, but she had not gotten around to it. The hair was well-groomed but not short, and the carpets matched the drapes.

 

“I dunno,” Paz said, “I kinda like it. We’ll get a lot of hair in our mouths if we decide to give her oral though…”

 

The mention of receiving oral sent a jolt through Annie’s mind, and only then did she truly realize what she was in for. It was equal parts horrifying and nail-bitingly exciting.

 

Kat gave one of Annie’s tits an experimental squeeze, and her breathing hitched briefly.

 

“I was right,” Kat said, “it looks like autonomous bodily responses are still active while she’s in Blinkerspace.”

 

“And that means what, exactly?” asked Paz.

 

“Practically speaking, it means her body is still able to cum.” Kat answered, grinning.

 

“Oh, wonderful!”

 

“That’s right, Annie!” Kat called out. “You get to watch all the fun your body is having without you. I wonder what kind of effect that will have when I decide to take the collar off.”

 

“Enough teasing,” Paz said, “how about we get this show on the road?”

 

With that, the two of them began to strip down themselves, stopping only when all three of them were completely naked. Annie was, at this point, used to seeing her friends naked, but it was still deeply exciting to her. Even in this situation, she felt her spirit-self getting wet. She wasn’t entirely sure how biology worked in Blinkerspace, but just about everything seemed to have an analogue, and her horniness was rearing its head.

 

The pair then climbed onto the bed alongside Annie’s unconscious body, each of them straddling a spread leg.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Kat said, leaning her face over Annie’s and dropping down into a deep kiss that Kat threw herself into with total abandon, Annie’s inability to respond not seeming to hinder her enjoyment at all.

 

“Mmm,” she said, pulling back after a lengthy snog. “I wonder if the rest of you tastes that good… but I’m getting ahead of myself. Your turn, love.”

 

“With pleasure!” Paz chirped, plunging down to kiss Annie as well. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time too.” After several seconds of kissing her lips, Paz gently opened Annie’s mouth and slipped her tongue inside, exploring her mouth with a great thoroughness. Eventually Kat decided enough was enough and pulled har back, saying “Time to move on, love.”

 

“Oh, fine,” said Paz in mock dismay. “You taste wonderful, Annie. And I have to say, your body is perfect.”

 

“Perfectly slutty, maybe,” Kat said. “Watch this.”

 

Kat leaned down once more - but not over Annie’s face this time. Her face hovered over Annie’s left breast, and she stuck her tongue out, sending it around Annie’s nipple in a quick circle.

 

The response was immediate, the sudden stimulation sending a visible shiver through Annie’s entire body while a soft moan escaped her lips. Annie looked on in amazement at the sight of her best friend licking her tits, and she was becoming more and more okay with this - if only she were in her body and able to participate.

 

“See? Look how sensitive she is, I barely touched her. You watching, Annie? Look at all the fun you’re missing out on.”

 

Annie was, indeed, watching. Very closely, in fact, fascinated by seeing her friend stimulate her ‘unconscious’ body like this.

 

...When had she started rubbing her thighs together?

 

Unable to see what Annie was doing, but trusting that she was there, Kat began to lick Annie’s nipple and areola more, unsteadying her body’s breathing and sending shudders throughout it. While Kat found a rhythm lapping at her breast, Paz decided to join in the fun and began playing with the other with one hand, resting the other on Annie’s naked belly. She started out gentle as could be, massaging her breast with great care, but she slowly grew rougher as she began to pinch and tug at her nipple.

 

This drew an even stronger reaction from Annie’s body, and when Kat realized that her girlfriend was getting ahead of her she began to slowly and gently nibble the now-hardened peak of her breast, flicking her tongue over what peeked out between her teeth.

 

While Kat was busy with that, Paz’s free hand began to travel up and down Annie’s body, moving all over but stopping just short of her crotch. Annie found herself leaning in out of anticipation, waiting for Paz’s hands to finally travel down to her bushy pubes and beyond

 

Eventually Paz’s hand moved further down - but also to the side, running down Annie’s thigh instead. In Blinkerspace Annie let out a frustrated sigh, somewhat taken aback by her desire for Paz’s touch. It was something she had fantasized about many times, yes, but she had always thought it an impossible dream and now it was frustratingly, maddeningly close to fruition.

 

Meanwhile, Paz giggled as if she knew the frustration that her touch was causing. “Annie,” she said, “your skin is so smooth…”

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and finger her, love?” Kat said with a smirk. “I know you want to.”

 

“Mmm, with pleasure,” Paz said, finally brushing her fingers across Annie’s bushy pussy. Another moan passed through Annie’s lips, and Paz giggled once more. Paz plunged a little deeper, pushing past the outer labia into the wet embrace of her pussy.

 

“God, she’s  _ soaking _ ,” said Paz, apparently amazed and delighted.

 

“Told you her body was slutty,” said Kat. Annie wanted to object, it was only because they had been teasing her so much, but there was no way she could be heard.

 

With that, Paz finally entered her with one finger, dragging a gasp out of Annie’s lungs while her Blinker-self started rubbing her thighs together a little faster, wishing she could feel it instead of just seeing it happen.

 

Paz’s finger began to pump in and out of her, starting slowly but getting faster all the time. Annie couldn’t feel it, but she imagined the way that Paz’s finger must be curling and twisting inside her. Then she added a second finger, and both Annie and her body moaned in unison. Paz progressed until she was giving Annie a full-on fingerblasting, all the while Kat was groping and licking and nibbling her breasts.

 

“I think she’s ready for the next step, if you’d like to do the honors,” said Paz. She retreated, sliding back up Annie’s body, her naked breasts running up Annie;s skin.

 

While Paz slid upwards Kat slid down until her mouth was facing Annie’s now-dripping pussy. She spread Annie’s legs and took a deep whiff of her aroma, tasting the air around her pussy. She then reached out experimentally with her tongue and gave Annie a long, slow lick across her labia.

 

Annie was having trouble keeping up with what both of them were doing to her at once, and when she glanced up she saw that Paz was now pumping her fingers - the ones soaked with Annie’s cum - in and out of Annie’s mouth.

 

Seeing Paz filling Annie’s mouth with her own juices while her best friend prepared to eat her out was all too much for Annie, and she finally gave in.

 

Things like clothing are just a metaphor in Blinkerspace, and a small effort of will caused her clothing to disappear, making her as naked as her body was. Her hands trailed down her flat belly and into her pussy as she began to masturbate to the sight of her friends using her like this. It was an utterly unique situation, and one that she no longer felt any shame in finding arousing as hell. She had already been horny before any of this had started, and she had been pushed over the edge by the show Kat and Paz were giving her.

 

Kat finally buried her face between Annie’s legs and began to eat her out in a manner designed to show off to Annie as much as to actually stimulate her body, making loud slurping sounds and big, showy movements.

 

It served both purposes well, and by the time Kat pulled back momentarily and said “I think she’s about to cum,” Annie had already orgasmed twice in Blinkerspace, furiously fingerfucking herself with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

 

Kat went back to eating out Annie’s unconscious body, and before long she mumbled “she’s cumming!” into the pussy in front of her. Annie’s body couldn’t move, or even really vocalize besides sounds one might make in their sleep, but she could tell by the way her pussy pulsed, tightened, and eventually relaxed.

 

Having eaten Annie to her own satisfaction, Kat proceeded to pull back and move towards the mysterious bag.

 

That’s when the strapons came out.

 

There were two, one for Kat and one for Paz, and they were each of different styles. Paz’s strapon dildo was a long but slim affair, colored a friendly pink, and ribbed for pleasurable stimulation. It excited Annie to look at it.

 

Kat’s, on the other hand, was a monster. Just as long as Kat’s but far girthier, it was jet black and shaped like a real cock down to the veins running down its length and bearing a slight upward curve. Annie paled when she saw it, realizing that the thing was actually going to go inside her. But there was a certain thrill there too, and despite the nature of the situation she trusted that Kat wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

 

After they had each secured the strapons to themselves, tightening the straps to a comfortable tightness, Kat pulled out an industrial-sized bottle of lube with a pump dispenser at the top. It was massive, and Annie’s masturbation grew even faster for a moment wondering what they could possibly need that much lube for before deciding to slow down and pace herself a little. It looked like she was in for a long haul, after all.

 

The two lubed up their artificial cocks, taking care of the excess on their hands by simply rubbing it onto Annie’s belly and breasts. Then, at Paz’s suggestion, the two engaged in a little “contest.”

 

“The idea is,” Paz explained to thin air, presumably aimed towards Annie, “that each of us take your throat in turns. Whichever one of us can go deeper gets to take your pussy first.”

 

“And we say ‘first,’” Kat said, “because we’ll be fucking you over and over. First your throat, then your pussy. And there’s nothing you can do but watch us take you repeatedly. So enjoy the show.”

 

They dug a coin out of Kat’s dresser and flipped to see who would go first. Kat won, and they turned Annie around so that her head hung over the top edge of the bed, offering easier access to the girls. Kat eased the head of the artificial cock into her mouth, Annie’s lips wrapping around the girthy jet-black monster in such a way that Annie marvelled at how slutty her face could look. Kat did not hesitate to comment on it either, teasing Annie even more as she plunged the length of her dildo deeper and deeper into Annie’s mouth, eventually hitting her throat and pressing on into that.

 

While Kat was filling Annie’s throat from the inside, Paz was stroking it from the outside, helping to relax her throat and let her take it deeper and deeper.

 

In the end Kat was not able to get the entire length down Annie’s throat, which was not a surprise given her dildo’s incredible length and girth. That didn’t stop her from teasing Annie and commenting on how slutty her body was, being able to take a cock that deep.

 

Eventually she pulled out and let Paz have her turn, which would be a bit of a reprieve for Annie considering Paz’s dildo was significantly thinner.

 

Paz, during her turn, was all about praising how good a job she was doing and how well she was holding up as she slowly pressed her artificial cock deeper and deeper into Annie’s throat. Annie found her masturbation growing faster and more frantic again watching her friend fuck her throat while her best friend massaged it and helped it go down.

 

Eventually Paz was able to get the entire length of her dildo inside Annie, and she was declared the winner. The two shared a happy but devious look and a quick snog before moving on to the next stage.

 

Paz clambered on top of Annie’s form, relubing her strapon at the same time, while Kat positioned herself once more at Annie’s mouth. On the count of three the two of them plunged inside her at once, neither meeting any resistance from Annie’s body while Annie’s Blinkerself moaned and masturbated wildly to the sight of being double-penetrated like this. She had experimented with dildos herself before, of course, but nothing on the scale of what was being done to her body then, and never anything so ambitious. It was truly a sight to behold, and Annie was loving every moment of it - as were Kat and Paz.

 

The two fucked her gently but relentlessly, never letting up for even a moment. The strapon harnesses left their own pussies exposed, and the two masturbated themselves while fucking Annie.

 

As time went on they went faster and harder, to the point that they were absolutely pounding her from both ends while furiously masturbating themselves, and one after the other each of the three came - Annie being both the first and last to cum, orgasming once in Blinkerspace and once with her physical body.

 

Once all of them had finished their respective orgasms, the couple pulled out of Annie and shared a self-satisfied look. Paz praised Annie’s resilience once more, while Kat continued to tease her. The taunts were fond, however, and there was no real sting in the words. It was all a show, after all, and all of them knew that.

 

Still, it was quite the show, and it continued on as Kat and Paz switched places. It was Kat’s turn to claim Annie’s pussy with her monster strapon, and Paz began to gently facefuck Annie, filling her mouth no doubt with the taste of Annie’s own juices.

 

Annie looked on, as Kat lubed up the dildo again and slipped the cockhead inside Annie’s relaxed and well-loosened pussy. Annie moaned, imagining what it must feel like to be fucked by her best friend like that. With any luck this encounter wouldn’t be the end of it, and next time she would be able to feel Kat’s artificial cock slipping between her folds, sinking deep inside her wet pussy, filling her up in a way that she had never experienced.

 

Once the head was inserted Kat wasted no time in plunging the rest inside Annie in a single thrust, burying the strapon to the hilt, deep in Annie’s soaking-wet muff.

 

Kat began to fuck her properly then, and Annie began to masturbate once more in Blinkerspace. It was a sight to behold, her best (and previously only) friend on top of her, thrusting in and out of her while her best friend’s girlfriend fucked her face.

 

Midway through fucking her Kat got a contemplative look on her face and ran her fingers around where her dildo met Annie’s pussy.

 

“Hey Paz,” she said, an idea clearly forming in her head. “Get over here, won’t you?”

 

Paz pulled out of Annie’s mouth, which she had happily been screwing until that point, and moved over to the side of the bed. “Yes, love?” she said.

 

“What do you say we take her pussy together?”

 

Paz gasped. “Do you think she can take that?”

 

“Yeah, she’s more than relaxed enough. And it seems fitting, doesn’t it? She intruded on us, so we can intrude on her together.”

 

Paz licked her lips, saying “Yeah, I like that… Let’s do it!”

 

Kat pulled out of Annie so that they could position her properly. Paz placed herself underneath Annie while Kat positioned herself in front of her, grabbing the pump-bottle of lube and thoroughly lubricating both their strapons and the entrance and inner walls of Annie’s pussy.

 

On the count of three the two carefully eased inside of her. Annie’s entrance stretched around their artificial cocks, it was a tight fit but she accommodated both dildos incredibly well. Annie was so stunned watching this spectacle that she forgot to masturbate for a minute, marvelling at how her pussy was able to take such treatment.

 

Once both Kat and Paz were well-buried within Annie, the two of them began to pump in and out of her pussy in perfect time, going slowly but surely. Annie resumed her bout of frenzied masturbation, driven wild by the sight of being stretched out like this.

 

They continued fucking her together like this until the pulsing tightness of her walls signalled that yet another orgasm was imminent.

 

“I think she’s about to cum,” Paz grunted, having to exert herself a bit to penetrate Annie properly from her angle.

 

She turned out to be right in more ways than one, as Annie was rapidly approaching climax in her Blinker form as well.

 

“Think it’s time?” Kat asked.

 

“Yeah,” Paz responded, “go for it.”

 

With that, Kat reached up and flipped a switch on the collar, causing it to unlock and unlatch. Annie’s body, not having been meant to handle so much without her mind in it, immediately began to pull Annie back into herself just as her noncorporeal self was cresting into orgasm. At the same time her body was beginning to cum, and Annie felt the building of both orgasms as she opened her eyes, fully back in her body.

 

“Wait,” she wanted to say, but all that came out were wild, screaming moans as she felt the first waves of two simultaneous orgasms running through her body and mind.

 

It was a tsunami of sensation, completely unlike anything she had felt before, and it crashed through her entire self as she let out a high-pitched scream of pleasure and pure, overwhelmed, mind-shattering sensation. She rode out the orgasm, barely keeping her head above water, not able to imagine ever feeling better than the was in that moment.

 

Then, as she felt the twin orgasms dying down, she was no longer able to keep her consciousness afloat and she collapsed, passing out in pure overwhelming bliss.

 

\----

 

Annie woke up several hours later, completely alone in the room. She was sore, but not overly so, and checking over herself she had been cleaned up and tucked into bed.

 

She got up, legs shaking, and walked over to where her clothes had been neatly folded on the floor. There was a note on top of them, asking her politely to come to Paz’s room as soon as she was able.

 

Still trying to piece together the details of what had transpired she struggled into her clothes, still trembling after what had happened.

 

She made her way down to Paz’s room and, full of trepidation and wondering what awaited her. A voice drifted through the heavy door, saying “Come in, Annie.”

 

She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. When she looked up she saw Kat and Paz laid out on Paz’s bed, fully nude.

 

Annie was about to ask what was going on when Kat cut in. “We did a lot of awful things to you, Annie,” she said in a mock-sorrowful voice, “and we thought it was only right to give you a chance to exact your… revenge.”

 

“With pleasure,” Annie said, licking her lips and unbuttoning her shirt as she moved towards the two women before her.


End file.
